


Is that lavender?

by orphan_account



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Scents, Smells, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mafuyu loves girly smells, uenoyama is embarrassed lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ritsuka has ran out of his own shower products, having to go to Yayois, which smell amazing according Mafuyu.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Is that lavender?

.

Ritsuka is getting ready for school, it’s 6:am and he should be leaving at 8:00am. He has a usual routine of having a shower and then dressing in his school uniform. If he doesn’t then he often finds he becomes more tired and more aggravated than usual. This is mainly because he likes using his special soaps, it’s a wake up and calming method for him as he loves smells like apple and berries. He also loves using these products because Mafuyu has voiced that he absolutely LOVES how fresh he smells compared to himself which is more of a vanilla strawberry type smell, just sweet in general. Anyways, it’s a Tuesday and Ritsuka, like normal is having a shower, though... He has no more shampoo, conditioner or soap left. (He uses equal amounts of everything) So he’s had to use his sisters for the day..

Yayoi also has her own signature smell, lavender and jasmin. Her shampoos and soaps are all lavender smelling. She mixes her shampoo with jasmine conditioner, odd combo but Ritsuka must admit, it does smell quite nice. 

‘ _What is with all this lavender shit???’_

Ritsuka uses a good amount of Yayoi’s shampoo, it smells very strongly of what it says. And lavender is known to be some sort of relaxant, maybe this isn’t so bad. Just by rubbing it into his scalp, he feels weightless. 

‘ _I hope Yayoi doesn’t notice.. It’s not like i’m gonna do this again anyways! it’s just because I ran out..’_

He finished showering, feeling fresh like he always does in the morning. After getting dressed, he does his skincare, sprays on cologne and other sorts, puts his guitar in its case and grabs his bag. Finally off to school. Smelling oddly amazing. 

“Uenoyama-kun!! Morning!” Mafuyu shouts from the train station, he’d been waiting for Ritsuka only for a few minutes.

”Morning Mafuyu,” Ritsuka does a light jog over to his boyfriend, and once he gets to him, he embraces him in a warm and cuddly hug.

Mafuyu has a habit of putting his face into Ritsukas neck, because he likes the body spray and cologne he wears. Obviously taking a good sniff before he has to let go to start walking. “Ah~ Oh?”

”Eh? Mafuyu, are you alright?”

Confused, Mafuyu says,”Uenoyama, you smell different today.. Lavender?”

”Oh yeah..” Uenoyama Blushes down to his neck, a light pink,”I ran out of.. shampoo and my other stuff so I had to use Yayois.. Do I smell bad? I knew I should’ve just waited until later,”

”It doesn’t smell bad Uenoyama-kun, you actually suit lavender a lot.. Who knew you’d smell so good in more girly products..”

Blushing even hARDER, Ritsuka grabs Mafuyu’s hand and walks with him to school, not saying a word, but letting Mafuyu talk until the blush wore off. 

They’re in school now, it’s time for class and Ritsuka usually lets Mafuyu go in first and then himself second, because Mafuyu likes his hugs. 

“Uenoyama-kun~ i’ll see you in an hour?” Mafuyu brings him in for another hug, taking in the scent again. He thinks he’s obsessed. “I love you.”

Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist he chokes,”//I-I LOVE YOU TOO-//“ and slowly lets him go, Mafuyu landing a small kiss on his cheek.

”Dork.” Mafuyu waves and walks into his classroom, happy. But he can’t wait until break so he can get another hug.

After Ritsuka had stopped freaking the fuck out, he calmly went into his classroom to his maths and modern Japanese class. Luckily he wasn’t changing rooms in the two periods so he was next to Mafuyu’s classroom the whole time.

* * *

Finally it was break!! Ritsuka is hungry, but this break is for practicing what Haruki-san had told him to practice when he had time. Oddly enough, he’s very experienced in guitar but this one riff has been tripping him up. Time to do what needs to be done.

Ritsuka and Mafuyu usually meet on the stairs so he quietly sits himself down in the sun and practices, then Mafuyu comes and sits down beside him with his melon bread. 

“Hiya~ Is this what Haruki-san told you to practice on Saturday?”

Losing focus he replies monotonously,”Yeah, I keep fucking up this riff.”

Mafuyu, the sweet and innocent soul he is. squeezes his boyfriends cheeks and gives him half of his melon bread. “Maybe cuz you’re hungry. You gotta eat something y’know.” and he kisses his forehead, trying to get a smell,”Gotta stay energised..”

”Thanks Maf.” He falls onto the pink haired boy, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the bread. He gets ‘woken’ up by Mafuyu making a sniffing sound into his hair.

“Pfft- You like the smell don’t you?” Ritsuka blushes,”Is it the lavender?”

Mafuyu looks at him, trying to think of what is was he loved so much about the smell. “Is there something else that you’re wearing? Cuz I’m sure I smell something else.”

“Oh, there’s jasmine.”

”That’s what it is! You smell wonderful in jasmine~ It mixes perfectly with your natural linen smell, as well as with your fresh cologne. I hope you realise how insane you’re driving me with your damn scents.”

_‘HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT GUYS WE MADE IT-‘_

“S’that so? I might just go out and buy my own jasmine conditioner then, but it’ll probably be in the women’s isle,” Ritsuka was trying his hardest to stay calm, though inside he was most definitely screaming with joy.

Mafuyu perked up, he loves his apple fresh smell, but he also loves this jasmine smell that he’s come to know,”That would be cute! Who cares if it’s for women? It smells amazing. Uenoyama-chan has great taste. Why don’t you just ask her to get some for you?”

Ritsuka shaked his head in embarrassment,”I can’t do that! She would literally laugh so hard at me, and she would scold me for using her damn stuff.”

”Ahhh~”

Ritsuka, after school dropped Mafuyu off and went to his local conbini to get the conditioner. Ever since then, he hasn’t used any other. He likes the smell himself too~

**Author's Note:**

> This was just quick lmao,, i think of this happening a lot and i couldnt get it out of my head- this only took me 30 minutes so its nothing special 😳😳!!


End file.
